Blood Lust
by UranoMetriaPrincess
Summary: In a world where magic doesn't exist and guilds are just a bunch of assassins, Cobra is about to meet his demise when a blonde goddess, who he comes to learn is just as fucked up as he is, comes to his rescue and makes it rain blood all while seducing him. Yes, I realize that Lucy is OP in this story. Do I care? No, I had a shit ton of fun writing it. Not full smut, sorry!


Wrote this fun little one shot! Hope you like it, I was having a blast writing it!

How did Cobra get in this situation you ask? Quite simple, actually. Fucking Blueberry sent him to another job to _repent_ for his sins. Not usually a problem, annoying, but not a problem. Except Blue Balls fucked up and didn't give him the right details for the job. Take down a gang, sounds easy enough right? Oh how very wrong. He was shot with a poison dart before he even got to his location, by said gang. Grimoire Hearts? Yeah he should have been prepped better.

Now Cobra sat tied to a fucking chair and having the shit beaten out of him for information. He would die before he released anything. He knew he didn't have long before they got tired of his silence. At least he got to piss the shit out of his captors by having his signature shit eating grin while they tortured him. If he wasn't compromised so early he would have no problem taking them down. Well I guess that's the game. One mistake as an assassin is your last mistake.

The leader, Hades, was getting tired of his games real fast, "Tell us who sent you and you'll only leave missing only your tongue and arms." Really, it was just too easy to fuck with people.

Cobra lifted his head, blood dripping down the scar on the right side of his face, wearing the shit eating grin, "Funny, I would still be able to pleasure a woman more than you ever could." Flashing his bloody teeth to Hades for extra measure.

Yeah... Hades didn't take that comment to well. In the next second Hades had his katana drawn at Cobra's throat. Cobra shut his eyes with a smile, knowing that he had won and was about to meet his demise. He was happy with his life at least. Had fun. As much as he fucked with Blueberry, he really did thank him for the life he had given him. With his peace, he awaited the final blow.

Much to everyone's surprise, Hades never got to serve that blow. The door to their hideout was kicked open before he had the chance.

In walked in a petite woman, with a purple latex catsuit hugging her hourglass body. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail on the top of her head. Cobra could have exploded in his pants seeing this gorgeous woman and all her sexy fucking curve. Said blonde woman, pressed play on her music lacrima, put her black sound pods on, pulled out two katanta, then gave the sweetest smile anyone had every seen, fluttered those _fuck me_ eyes and all their glory. And yes… everyone's sweat dropped. Cobra couldn't figure out what the fuck was going on. Intrigued as fuck? That he was.

Hades sneered at her, "Who the fuck are you?" The mystery woman looked at him, smile dropping comically. Her plump red glossy lips forming a thin line. God was Cobra happy he wasn't on the receiving end of her death glare.

Her deadly eyes locked with Hades, "Your fucking demise." Not a second later she had that unicorn rainbow smile on her face again, "Now let's have some fun!" She giggled as two men came running up to her with swords. Seriously, who the fuck was this woman.

As the men reached her, drawing their swords up, they never got the chance to bring them down as this blonde goddess before Cobra's eyes, sliced their arms off with on clean slice. The men fell to the floor screaming bloody murder as their blood splattered across her torso. Upon seeing her take down the two men easily, five men rushed her at once hoping to overwhelm the assassin that mysteriously kicked their door in not two minutes ago.

Her smile didn't falter at seeing the men running towards her. She kicked the man in the front sending him flying back into the man's swords behind him. She crouched down in between the next two men, spinning while coming up with her blades and cutting clean through their torso's. She was literally in puddles of blood at this point. The other two approached her. One in front of her and one behind. She easily blocked the man behind her with one sword while stabbing the mans chest in front of her, pulling her blade out of his chest that was now raining blood of her.

Cobra couldn't help but notice she looked fucking happy about the blood rain. Cobra also was debating whether he was sane for being turned on in this moment. His answer? He decided that he didn't really give a shit and that the blood covered goddess in front of him was sexy as hell. After cutting the head off the man behind her, she glanced his way. He flashed a smirk her way and was surprised when she winked back before brutally killing three more men in front of her. Cobra watched in awe as the woman took on 25 more men all by herself. Clean dismemberments leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

The blonde locked her eyes on more targets. She jumped up on the stair railing, allowing the mass to split up. They split up running up the two staircases hoping to cut her off in the middle. She sprinted expertly up the stair railing, locking her seductive honey eyes with Cobra's singular amethyst eye and smirked wickedly at him as she proceeded to do the splits on the railing, sending her swords out behind her and decapitating two men behind her. '_IS SHE FUCKING SEDUCING ME WHILE LETTING HEADS ROLL?!' _The answer to Cobra's question was yes. And fuck if that didn't turn him on more.

She jumped up in one swift move doing a backflip as the men surrounded her the best they could at the top of the stairs. She was moving her head back and forth fighting the men on either side of her at the same time. Within minutes the 15 men at the top of the stairs were lifeless on the floor around her. Jumping back on the railing she stood for a minute, digging in her pocket. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out a lollipop. She stuck her tongue out and licked the lollipop in a long slow lick. Cobra groaned, he was rock hard at this point imagining that small mouth around his dick. He finally found someone as fucked up as he was.

The blonde woman jumped off the railing and landed silently back on the first floor. '_She was fucking humming. She's listening to goddamn music?!'_ Cobra listened closer and realized she was listening to She's a Rainbow by the Rolling Stones. '_Fuck she keeps getting better and better.'_

She locked her doe eyes on the remaining men, which consisted of four men and Hades in the back. One man ran towards the door, fear in his eyes, and she threw her katana. The sword was sticking through the other side of his head, dead in seconds. She took the lollipop out of her mouth and looked at the man with a pout. "Leaving so soon?" She looked offended at the dead man she was talking too.

Now, one might think she just fucked herself over by rendering herself with just one sword now. If she was worried she wasn't showing it. She quickly brought her sword down towards the floor, allowing the blood on the katana to be flung onto the floor, cleaning her blade. She ran forward, spinning, crouching, and of course, slicing through the four men protecting Hades.

Hades had his back against the wall, terrified of the blonde goddess that just took down Grimoire Hearts all on her own. The blonde girl walked forward but stopped in front of Cobra. With a wicked smile she asked Cobra a question, "Do snakes like strawberries?" The question was seemingly out of nowhere. Cobra looked confused before catching on.

He openly traced her gorgeous body with his eye then met hers, "This one does." Hearing her answer she brought the lollipop to his lips. Cobra brought the lollipop into his mouth with a circle of his tongue. She pulled it out of his mouth with a pop from his lips. She leaned over and brought her glossy plump lips to his.

Their tongues fought for dominance while the goddess climbed on top of Cobra's lap. She moved her free and extremely bloody hand to his face. She pulled back from their embrace and looked at her bloody handprint on the side of his face. She leaned forward and pulled his earring into her mouth before whispering in his ear, "Don't we look beautiful in blood Cobra?" Cobra groaned out a '_fuck' _as she brought her mouth back to his. She moaned as she rocked against his erection. "Wanna come home with me stranger?" As she whispered that to him, she took her hand holding her other katana and threw it to her left, never moving her eyes from his. They looked to her left and watched as the life left Hades eyes, Katana sticking out of the middle of his forehead. "Thought he could sneak out while I'm having my fun? How mean."

"Why did you come here Jugs?" She giggled at her nickname.

"Aren't you going to thank the Starbringer for saving your ass? After Blue Balls called into Fairy Tail for back up for you? As soon as I heard the assistance was for Cobra, I couldn't resist fighting for the position. I've had my eyes on you for a while now Erik." She whispered his real name in his ear, letting him know how much she knew about him. "Won't you let me scream your real name for you tonight?"

"No one has ever lived to know what the Starbringer looks like. Fuck Tink, do you know how turned on I've been this whole time? Untie me so I can show you my thanks." He groaned as she got out of his lap, missing her hot core on his erection. He watched as she walked over to the two mean kindly holding her katanas in there skulls and pulled them out.

Cobra didn't even flinch as she brought her katana gracefully down into between his feet, breaking the rope binding him. She walked behind him, bent over to his ear and whispered in a voice like honey, "You can call me Lucy tonight, I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other." With that she made one last clean slice, cutting his hands free.

Cobra stood up with slight pain but no way in hell was he about to treat his wounds instead of fucking the brains out of the goddess named Lucy in front of him. He followed her out the door and climbed on the back of her pitch black Suzuki Hayabua motorcycle, yes he was riding bitch, and no, he really didn't care because it was a perfect position to feel her ass against his erect dick and touch her tits. So yeah, Cobra would ride bitch anyday if Lucy was the driver.

With the lollipop back in her mouth and Cobra's hands feeling her up, she raced down the streets to have a night of ecstasy with sex on legs behind her.

Thanks for reading! Would love to see some reviews! Comment if you have a request for my favorite pairing!


End file.
